dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Plenipotentiary
Plenipotentiaries are the humans specifically chosen by Legendary Pokémon to wield their powers and take the Legendary Pokémon's place should the need arise. Powers Plenipotentiaries are typically immortal, though they can still be killed. When a Plenipotentiary is killed, this typically means that the Legendary Pokémon must select another human to take their place. Plenipotentiaries inherit the power of the Legendary Pokémon which selected them, meaning that the Legendary Pokémon must be very cautious in their choices, as some Plenipotentiaries have been known to turn to evil. The Plenipotentiary often inherits the personality or aspects of the personality of the Legendary Pokémon. List of Plenipotentiaries Articuno Articuno's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Frost. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Freezer *Artikodin *Arktos *Peurijeo Zapdos Zapdos's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Asabi. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Thunder *Electhor Moltres Moltres's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Uri. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Fire *Sulfura *Lavados Mewtwo Mewtwo's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Ikuyo. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Mewtu Mew The only known Plenipotentiary of Mew is a boy named Napier, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Raikou The only known Plenipotentiary of Raikou is a girl named Sokanon, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Entei The only known Plenipotentiary of Entei is a boy named Bunta, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Suicune The only known Plenipotentiary of Suicune is a boy named Yadira, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Lugia The only known Plenipotentiary of Lugia is a boy named Odin, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Ho-Oh Ho-Oh's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Xiao Hong. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Houou Celebi The only known Plenipotentiary of Celebi is a boy named Horatio, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Regirock The only known Plenipotentiary of Regirock is a girl named Alana, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Regice The only known Plenipotentiary of Regice is a girl named Reiki, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Registeel The only known Plenipotentiary of Registeel is a boy named Tamerlane, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Latias The only known Plenipotentiary of Latias is a girl named Namas, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Latios The only known Plenipotentiary of Latios is a boy named Kione, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Kyogre Kyogre's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Zealand. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Kaiorga *Karp Roden Groudon Groudon's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Riku. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Bob Dunne Rayquaza Rayquaza's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Masiela. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Divina Dunne Jirachi The only known Plenipotentiary of Jirachi is a boy named Muna, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Deoxys The only known Plenipotentiary of Deoxys is a girl named Edena, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Uxie Uxie's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Viveka. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Yuxie *Créhelf *Selfe Mesprit Mesprit's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Oormi. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Emrit *Crefollet *Vesprit Azelf Azelf's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Wilmos. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Agnome *Crefadet *Tobutz Dialga The only known Plenipotentiary of Dialga is a boy named Almas, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Palkia The only known Plenipotentiary of Palkia is a girl named Peggy, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Heatran The only known Plenipotentiary of Heatran is a girl named Lave, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Regigigas The only known Plenipotentiary of Regigigas is a boy named Dugan, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Giratina The only known Plenipotentiary of Giratina is a girl named Guillermina, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Cresselia Cresselia's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Crescent. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Crecelia Phione The only known Plenipotentiary of Phione is a girl named Chanlyeya, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Manaphy The only known Plenipotentiary of Manaphy is a boy named Ronan, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Darkrai The only known Plenipotentiary of Darkrai is a boy named Morrie, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Shaymin The only known Plenipotentiary of Shaymin is a boy named Reiko, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Arceus Arceus has only had one known official Plenipotentiary, whose name was Aleph (Dunne Days). Since he was killed in unknown circumstances, Arceus has not chosen any Plenipotentiaries to take his place. However, it could be argued that Infinity Lore serves as a Plenipotentiary of sorts for Arceus, as her life is inextricably linked to Arceus's Plates. Victini The only known Plenipotentiary of Victini is a girl named Viveka, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Cobalion Cobalion's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Temujin. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Cobalon *Cobaltium *Kobalium Terrakion Terrakion's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Lanai. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Terrakium Virizion Virizion's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Popo. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Viridium Tornadus Tornadus's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Torn. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Tornelos *Boréas *Boreos Thundurus Thundurus's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Vajra. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Voltolos *Fulguris Reshiram Reshiram's current Plenipotentiary is a boy named Brown Dunne. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Wynn Zekrom Zekrom's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Chess March. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Melaina *Dooley Aingeal/Aislin Cherish Landorus Landorus's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Rafferty. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Landlos *Démétéros *Demeteros Kyurem Kyurem's current Plenipotentiary is a girl named Miya Mich. Previous Plenipotentiaries *Merritt Keldeo The only known Plenipotentiary of Keldeo is a boy named Agamemnon, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Meloetta The only known Plenipotentiary of Meloetta is a boy named Arion, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Genesect The only known Plenipotentiary of Genesect is a girl named Blakely, who serves as the current Plenipotentiary. Xerneas Yveltal Zygarde Diancie Category:Dunne Days Category:Powers/Abilities Trivia *A "plenipotentiary" is an ambassador given full political power when visiting foreign countries. Category:Dunne Days Category:Powers/Abilities